Going It Alone
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Arizona decides she wants another baby and embarks on the journey by herself but her relationship with Callie starts to change as the pregnancy progresses.


**I don't own Grey's Anatomy nor will I ever _._**

 _Author's Note:_ Since they haven't written in Jessica's previous pregnancies, I doubt they'll write in this one but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Arizona first felt the stirrings of wanting a new baby, she immediately squashed the feelings down and tried to ignore them. When that failed, she decided to weigh her options. She'd be a single mom to two kids but how was that any different than the present (other than the added work, of course, since she wouldn't be jointly raising this child with Callie? And Sofia would love a sibling. So without telling anyone except for April, she decided to go ahead and try artificial insemination again. The fear of miscarrying again lingered but she chose to stay positive and hope for the best. And when the pregnancy test showed a positive result, Arizona clapped a shaking hand to her mouth to hold in the sobs. "I'm having a baby!" she excitedly told April. A little terrified to do this on her own, Arizona calmed herself down when she realized she had a ton of friends who would gladly help if she ever needed it.

"You're having a baby! Congratulations!" April embraced her for a few minutes and then pulled away. She was thrilled for her friend. "But when are you going to tell the others? Callie deserves to know, considering you're giving birth to your daughter's sibling." She didn't want the two women arguing and making things tense (and it was definitely wasn't healthy for Arizona to be fighting with her ex-wife).

"I'm not telling anyone until I'm in the second trimester." Arizona did not want a repeat of last time but at least she had April by her side in case something went wrong again. But she was determined to focus on the positives and not worry about anything.

"I respect your decision." Practically bursting to tell someone, April ran into one of the on-call rooms to scream into a pillow.

* * *

Pregnancy wasn't exactly a picnic - the constant nausea and morning sickness sucked (and nearly gave her away) - but Arizona powered through it. And when she heard her child's heart beat on the ultrasound for the first time, she broke down in tears from a mixture of relief and fear. "Hi, baby. I'm your mommy and I love you so much already," she whispered to the screen. She couldn't wait to meet this little life she created and so desperately wanted.

She was fourteen weeks along when she took Callie aside to tell her. "What's up?" Newly single after ending her relationship with Penny, Callie was content just to be alone for the moment. She didn't want to rush into anything.

Suddenly terrified to tell her ex-wife about the baby, Arizona froze for a few seconds before spilling her secret. "I'm pregnant! I've been thinking about this for a while and finally decided I wanted this happen so I decided to do it all by myself and went in for artificial insemination. It took, obviously, and we both seem to be healthy. I'm in the second trimester now."

Callie's mouth dropped open. "This is a lot to take in." Her mind spun as she struggled to process the bomb that been dropped on her.

"Are you upset? Please don't be upset." Arizona felt tears building (damn the mood swings) and hoped she wasn't angry with her. She didn't know what'd she do if Callie told her she wasn't okay with this.

"I'm not upset - far from it, actually. Just in shock. I'm happy for you, Arizona, and Sofia's going to be thrilled that she'll be a big sister."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me, Calliope." And then she burst into tears anyway.

"Hormones are a bitch, huh?" Callie eyed her in sympathy.

"Yeah. I can't stop crying. Literally everything makes me cry now and it sucks. How does anyone do this multiple times?"

Callie snorted. "It's all worth it in the end. Congratulations again, and good luck." On impulse, she pulled her crying ex-wife in for a hug and stayed with her until the sobs died down. Arizona felt safe, warm, and loved in her arms but didn't dare say a word about it in fear of ruining the moment.

* * *

Surprisingly, telling Sofia was the easy part. "There's a baby in there?" the awed little girl asked.

"Yes, there is. And I can't wait to meet your little brother or sister. You excited?"

Sofia nodded. "A lot excited."

"I'm glad you feel that way, little one. You going to help me at all?"

"No."

Arizona blinked. "Glad we sorted that out then," she told her suddenly giggling daughter. "Would you like to feel the baby?"

"Yes." Arizona guided Sofia's hand to her distended stomach.

"Wow. When can I meet the baby?"

She ruffled Sofia's hair and blinked back some tears. "Not for a few more months, remember?" Arizona looked forward to the day her children got to meet for the first time.

The baby kicked, startling the little girl. "Wow!"

"Yeah, wow. Baby's saying hi to you." It was moments like these that Arizona would treasure forever.

* * *

At Alex and Jo's wedding reception, Arizona stayed off the dance floor and instead propped her swollen feet up on a chair. "I can't wait until I can see them again. And can actually bend down." She was still pissed and embarrassed that one of the interns had to pick something up after dropping it a few days earlier.

"That's what Sofia's there for," April pointed out to her friend.

She cocked her head and nodded in agreement. "True. And she won't let me do much of anything these days." Her daughter was surprisingly overprotective lately and she wondered if Callie had something to do with that.

"Just wait until the baby comes and then we'll see how overprotective she is. She might be jealous for a while." Truthfully, Callie couldn't wait to see how their daughter handled becoming a big sister.

"I'm ready for it. Read all the books on preparing kids for siblings." Arizona wanted to be prepared so she researched (maybe a little too much) everything she could find.

"Aw, good luck with that." April sent a teasing smirk in her direction and ignored Arizona's glare.

* * *

It wasn't until she went into labor eight weeks later that she finally gave into the fear. "I'm going to fuck this up," she told April.

"You will not. You're already a mom and doing a pretty great job with Sofia. She loves you."

Logically, Arizona knew she was right but the pain was wreaking havoc on both her mind and body. "Why did I decide to do this alone, April?"

"Because you're a strong and kick-ass woman, Arizona. You're going to rock single motherhood because you already are." Whatever April was about to say next was forgotten when another contraction built up and her friend squeezed her hand so hard she broke a few fingers (that was a fun story to explain in the ER).

All of Arizona's fears were laid to rest the instant her newborn daughter was placed in her arms. "Why was I so scared, huh? You're not so bad. I'm kinda sweaty but that's okay. You're my second little girl, Dinah Bridget Robbins, and I'll love you until the end of time."

April grinned at them. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks." She poured through baby name books until she found the perfect one and was definitely satisfied with her choice.

A few hours later, Arizona was ready for visitors - Sofia, who had been trying to make her way into the room for hours, was especially excited to meet her baby sister. "She looks just like you. Good job, Arizona." Callie immediately squashed the tiny bit of jealousy that rose up within her. Now was not the time to think that it should have been her and Arizona raising their family together. It was too late for them and they had both moved on.

"I have two daughters now. Isn't that unbelievable? Sofia and Dinah. The two loves of my life." Arizona missed Callie so much it hurt in that moment but they had divorced for a reason. She couldn't think about their paths crossing again unless it had to do with their daughter.

Callie looked down at Sofia, who was holding one of Dinah's tiny little fingers. "You love her, big sister?"

"Yeah. I want more."

Both women snorted. "Sweetheart, I love you but that's not happening any time soon. Give me some time to recover," Arizona replied.

Sofia looked up at Callie hopefully. "Sorry, no luck from me either but I promise that you can visit Dinah whenever you want."

That satisfied her for the time being and she went back to watching her new sister.

* * *

Life as a single mom with a newborn was rough for Arizona but she learned to adjust - and ask for help when she needed it. Six weeks after Dinah's birth, she had a schedule down pat (it didn't always go as planned with a baby in the house but at least she tried). Things took a surprising turn when Callie dropped Sofia off for the weekend, sending her world into a tailspin. "You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping?" Callie questioned.

"I have a baby, Calliope. Why would you think I'm sleeping?" she shot back.

"Good point. Sorry I even asked." Grateful that Sofia was playing in her room and Dinah was fast asleep in her bassinet, Callie made a move before she could second guess herself. She leaned over and kissed Arizona.

Arizona moaned into it, sighing happily and letting out a little whine when her ex-wife pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Despite my numerous attempts to move on, I still love you. And I can't promise anything but I think we should give this another shot. Take things slow."

"Are you serious?" Arizona nearly dropped the glass in her hand but set it down on the counter before she could break it. She could barely believe this was happening.

"Yeah, I am."

She giggled and kissed Callie again. "I come with another kid, just so you know."

"I'm okay with that," Callie vowed.

* * *

Callie and Arizona did take things slow - neither one of them wanted to fuck this up again so they tried to do everything right. When they fought, they talked it out instead of holding things in. Arizona proposed again on their anniversary and the two remarried in a small ceremony just a week later (neither wanted to make a big deal). And they celebrated with their friends and family when Callie's adoption of Dinah was finalized.

Arizona could go it alone by being a single mom but she found she was happiest when she was with her wife and daughters. She was always grateful that the catalyst to reconciliation with Callie was her decision to get pregnant (neither had expected it to turn out this way but they weren't complaining). Going it alone ended up being one of the best ideas she ever made.


End file.
